csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartless/Transcript
Chapter 1 Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Well, we had our work cut out. With no Internal Organs, I had to look at the Blood Cell Samples to establish T.O.D. Al Robbins: Base on the sampled blood potassium and sodium breakdown, I can tell you this young man has been dead between 48 and 72 hours. Nick Stokes: I looked into the insect activity evident in the body to find out when the victim was dumped in Tresser Park. Nick Stokes: There were Larvae from Phormia Regina: the black blow fly, and evidencce of Staphylindae and Histeridae, which are Rove and Hister Beetles. Nick Stokes: The Rove and Hister Beetles generally don't arrive at the body until maggots begin to hatch, so this body has been there for about 2 days. Al Robbins: Grissom would be proud, Nick. I bagged all the Trash that gathered in the victim's open cavity. Al Robbins: You might want to check out this trash, see if there's anything you can find to help your investigation. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest D.B. Russell: Demetri Gurkovsky, you're under arrest for the murder of Peter Gordan and three Unknown other victims. Demetri Gurkovsky: It was only a matter of time. I should have hired better assistants, but good help is hard to come by these days. D.B. Russell: Your days of picking off random people to sell their organs are over. Demetri Gurkovsky: Oh, Peter wasn't random. He was selected by one of my Buyers who wanted his heart. I just sent Peter free passes to the club and he came to me. D.B. Russell: Someone chose Peter to die?! Tell us who it is and maybe we can talk to the judge about your sentence. Demetri Gurkovsky: I'm looking at four life sentences, I don't think you'll do me any favors. Demetri Gurkovsky: Besides. It's not the type of business where you exchange info. It's more of a cash based, show up and never be seen again business. D.B. Russell: And that business is over. Enjoy your last seconds of being a free man, because I'm gonna make sure you Serve the hardest time possible. D.B. Russell: I'm glad we got him off the streets. Great job! We won't have to worry about that organ harvester any more. D.B. Russell: Although, I still want to find out who this person who selected Peter to die was. And why did they want Peter's heart? Can't remember Analyze Entry Book Julie Finlay: I happen to be a master at shorthand, ever since that case when Theresa Shea was murdered on live air. Julie Finlay: I ffound out when Peter Gordan was at Pigalle Boulevard, and he was there with a friend named Trent Blackwell. Julie Finlay: I think it's time we have a talk with Trent Blackwell. Analyze Beer Bottle Greg Sanders: I swabbed the mouth of this Beer Bottle and ran it for DNA. Sure enough, there was a positive match to the victim, Peter Gordan. Greg Sanders;: This is what Peter was drinking before he passed out. There's some liquid left in here. Let's run it through Tox. See what we can find. Examine Bottle Label Greg Sanders: What a great set of prints. We found the vic's ten card from when he worked at the Palermo. I eliminated his primts from what you recovered. Greg Sanders: There's some Partials left here. You might be able to match these together and find a useable print to run through AFIS? Examine Partial Fingerprints Greg Sanders: Great work on those partials. And we go a match. The Print on the Beer Bottle belongs to the stripper at Pigalle: Bittersweet. Greg Sanders: All signs point to Bittersweet drugging Peter Gordan, then throwing on a hoodie, a baseball cap and escorting him out of there. Greg Sanders: Morgan's here. You two should go talk to Bittersweet, see what you can get out of her. Morgan Brody: I'll have a little woman to woman talk with her, maybe I can get her to open up. Analyze Paint Sample David Hodges: I checked the Chemicals from the bottom of the Oxygen Tank and they are from a Lead based paint. Banned from use since 1978. D.B. Russell. So we're looking for what? An old house? Painted before the '80's?... Road markings still use lead paint, right? David Hodges: Sommetimes, but this is dark blue, won't work on the road. But I have a theory. There's old Warehouses near Sam's Town, abandoned since the '70's. D.B. Russell: So you're thinking the killer huddled up in one of them, runs an organ harvesting ring out of it? David Hodges: Great place with no neighbors to hear your victims screaming or notice suspicious activity late at night. D.B. Russell: I like that. Okay, I'll ask Brass to have Unis canvass the area. Maybe we could find the primary. David Hodges: I didn't just have that info. I also found some Fingerprints on the oxygen tank. They match our old friend, Harley Deets. D.B. Russell: Mr. Deets has ben pretty careless. I think it's time we have another talk with him. Analyze Head Lamp Henry Andrews: I tried everything, but there's no DNA on this Head Lamp. I think the killer might have been wearing a bandana or something. Henry Andrews: I did find some strange residue on it. I hate to say it, but Hodges might be able to get something in Trace. Examine Head Lamp Residue David Hodges: And once again, Trace saves he day. There's a variety of chemicals in this, but especially cetyl alcohol and hydrolized silk. David Hodnges: These chemicals are both commonly found in hair products, more specifically, Hair Gel. The killer must have transferred this when wiping off DNA. David Hodges: I can tell you that you'resic killer must have really slick hair to use this much. Examine Human Bones Al Robbins: Thank you for your help matching the skeletal systems to the victims. Al Robbins: Some of these bones were cut using a Handsaw, so I can tell you that your killer is athletic. Al Robbins: Hmm, looks like there was a Swath Of Hair mixed up with these bones, maybe Henry can pull some DNA from the hair. Examine Hair Swath Henry Andrews: I won't be able to find any match in CODIS from these Hairs, because they're non-human. Henry Andrews: They're canine. Coyote, to be exact. D.B. Russell: Coyote, you say? Coyotes are known to bring food back to their dens for later consumption. D.B. Russell: Sara's still at the Tresser Park dump. Maybe you two could find some more evidence if you find that den. Examine Receipt David Hodges: Great work! This Receipt is from a gas station off I-15. And it's only two days old, and during our timeline for when the vic's body was dumped. Jim Brass: I called the gas station and got a Credit Card receipt to find who paid for the gas. Jim Brass: Our suspect is Harley Deets. Not much of a record or history on him. Unis are bringing him in. Let's ask him a few questions. Examine Mauled Flesh Nick Stokes: We're in luck. The Tattoo you uncovered has an insignia from WLVU and an Egyptian pyramid on it. Nick Stokes: I made some calls at WLVU, and there was a former dead languages major there who's gone missing. We have an ID. Our vic is Peter Gordan. I ran Peter's Credit Cards, and the last place he used them was at Pigalle Boulevard Strip Club, once owned by Lou Gedda. Nick Stokes: Pigalle Boulevard has been run by Gangsters for years, and this murder seems right up their alley. Let's go check it out. Examine Cavity Trash David Hodges: Good find on that metal piece. It looks to be the end of a Scalpel. Must have broke off when the killer was removing the victim's internal organs. David Hodges: From this scalpel tip and the surgcal precision of gutting the victim's body, seems like our killer has a medical background. D.B.Russell: So much for, "First do no harm". We need to catch this Doctor of Deth before he claims more victims Examine Body Bag David Hodges: Those Fingerorints matcch to our favorite one-eyed criminal, Harley Deets. David Hodges: And what's more? I found blood DNA insode the bag that matches our victim Peter Gordan. And soil on the outside of the bag from Tresser Park. David Hodges: We can place Harley Deets at every location where Peter Gordan met harm. I'd like to see him try to talk his way out of this. Examine Surgical Tools D.B. Russell: There might be some DNA on these Surgical Tools. Better get them to Henry and see if you can match them to our Victim. Examine Surgical Scissors Henry Andrews: Congratulations! You have found the murder weapon! The blood on these Scissors matches our victim, Peter Gordan. D.B. Russell: Hold on a second, I didn't notice it the first time but something is different about those sharp-blunt surgical scissors. Henry Andrews: These are left-handed scissors, which means our killer is left-handed. Category:Transcripts